


Eruri *Safe*

by LittleZion



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fan Art, Fan Comics, M/M, Manga & Anime, digital
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 11:47:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4478144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleZion/pseuds/LittleZion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Eruri's Week 2015 !<br/>Erwin x Levi on battlefield, and yes Levi wears Erwin's cape <img/></p>
    </blockquote>





	Eruri *Safe*

**Author's Note:**

> Eruri's Week 2015 !  
> Erwin x Levi on battlefield, and yes Levi wears Erwin's cape 


End file.
